Polyamory
by Doverit
Summary: Loosely based on the canon of the second half of season four. Beth and Daryl escape the prison together. After a few weeks, they find Rick and Carl on the road. Warnings: Major character death, smut, threesome, M/F/M, injury/hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daryl looked over at Beth as if in a trance. She had her hand over her mouth, and it was shaking. It was shaking because she was screaming. His head was buzzing. He felt like he was underwater as his brain tried to make sense of what he was seeing. There in front of them was Carl Grimes, or what was left of him. He was lying dead in the street just a few feet in front of them. Piled around him were the decimated corpses of numerous walkers.

He pulled Beth tight against his body, shielding her from the gruesome sight of the boy they both loved. After all these weeks spent looking for the others, it was the cruelest of fates that the only person from their family they'd find was no more. But to Daryl, that wasn't even the worst part. Looking over the body he noticed that between Carl's eyes was one neat bullet hole.

Daryl saw that Carl had been attacked and bit on his neck. Blood has completely saturated his cotton t-shirt making it impossible to tell what color it had once been. No hope to save him with an amputation, not with a wound like that. But before he was torn to shreds by the walkers someone had been merciful to him. From the size and placement of the bullet hole, Daryl guessed the shooter also had deadly accuracy with a powerful handgun. Kind of like the Colt Python Rick always carried. Daryl hated where his mind was going but he felt in his gut that Rick had been with Carl when this happened and he had been the one to end his own son's life.

That meant he was out there right now. From the condition of Carl's body, Daryl guessed he hadn't been dead long, a couple of hours at the most. Rick could be somewhere close by. Whether he was alive or not was anyone's guess.

Motioning for Beth to stay still so as not to trample any evidence, Daryl immediately starting moving around the space looking for footprints, or clues of any sort so he could begin tracking Rick. Thinking that their leader, his brother, was out there right now suffering such unimaginable pain had Daryl frenzied. He was filled with a desperate need to find him and do whatever he could to help him. He remembered after Lori died, how Rick had almost not made it back from the brink of insanity. Now to lose his son so cruelly? It was a blow that most couldn't survive. Daryl couldn't stand the thought of Rick in that much pain.

Beth notices something in a bush about forty-yards north. She leans into Daryl to point out the object. He motions for her to follow and they head over to check it out.

As they moved in closer, they both visibly blanche when they see what's stuck in the branches, Carl's sheriff's hat. It's so high up and at such an odd angle, that Daryl has to jump up to grab it. It almost looks as if it was dropped from the sky. He hands it down to Beth. She holds it reverently and carefully brushes some of the dirt off of it. She cradles it against her breast as silent tears streak down her cheeks.

Daryl knew Carl never went anywhere without that hat. It must have fallen off when he was attacked, and then what? Blown by the wind fifty yards to land high up in this here bush? That made no sense. Maybe Rick saw it lying on the ground near his son's dead body and took it? That was at least plausible. But why would it be so high up and at such an odd angle? It was too heavy to blow up there from the just the wind alone. And if Rick did take it, why was it here now?

Scanning the street around them, he took note of the strip of dilapidated stores lining the cracked sidewalks. This town looked like it had been struggling to survive before the turn. He could plainly see a few of the stores were vacant, and not from looters. A few yards from the stores was an old fashioned white church with a big majestic steeple. At one point, this town had been thriving enough to build this impressive church. Daryl could see there was an open part in the steeple with real church bells peeking out. He mentally judged the distance between the height of the church bells and the bush that they found the hat. It was possible, if the hat was thrown, that it could have landed at the distance and angle they found it on the branches.

With a heavy-heart, he scanned the ground below the church steeple. He could think of only one reason Rick would be up in that steeple after the death of his son, to end his own life. He frantically scanned the area and breathed a sigh of relief when the ground

surrounding the steeple was clear.

"C'mon," he motioned to Beth, "we're going in."

Grabbing their knives, they readied to go into the church. The door opened easy with just a slight push. There was two slaughtered walkers in the church's center aisle, and one still staggering around. Thing was, it was banging itself against a closed door on the far side of the church until it noticed them.

Motioning for Beth that he had it covered, he advanced quickly on the walker and stabbed it in the head. It dropped like a stone. Kicking it away from the door, he pulled the it open to reveal a narrow staircase. Looking back for Beth he saw she had already made her way over to him and was standing right behind him. He looked up at the steep stairs dubiously.

"We have to look," she said understanding his hesitancy.

He nodded and started up the creaky wooden stairs. On the third step he saw some blood drops. Every step he advanced on, he was finding more. Coming to the top of the staircase, he saw a small landing with a wide open door, leading to the bell tower. Daryl could see the bright skies and feel the fresh air on his face as he moved forward. There was more blood on the floor. Then he spotted it, a man's legs peeking out from the far side of the bells. He recognized those boots.

Rick.

But was he still alive, or already gone?


	2. Chapter 2

"Rick!" Beth cried when she spotted him. He didn't move. He was lying on his back and there were smears of blood on the floor around him. The man himself was a mess of bruises, blood and dirt He had no visible bites, but in the tight quarters of the bell tower they couldn't really be sure.

"Is he alive?" Beth gasped as Daryl knelt beside him.

"Yeah, looks like he's got a nasty lump on his head. Got some cuts and scrapes too, but no bites that I can see."

"We need a safe place to hide out for awhile and if he has any chance, some medicine too. Too many points of entry in this church. S'not safe enough. Stay here with Rick. I'll scout out the nearby buildings and find us a better place."

Beth looked down at the unconscious man and worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I'll be back soon. If he dies, you don't hesitate, ya hear? he said fingering the knife by her side.

She swallowed and nodded."I won't"

Beth felt helpless looking down at this man who had done so much for her family. She knew she wouldn't be alive if not for him in those early days. She brushed his long greasy bangs out of his eyes. He didn't stir. There was nothing to do but wait for Daryl to return. Grasping Rick's hand she was alarmed at how cold it was. Rubbing it between her palms, she began to sing to him in a low melodic voice as she looked out over the town spread below her. The singing was more for her, to help steady her nerves, but she hoped that maybe Rick could hear her too and that he would at least know he wasn't alone.

True to his word, Daryl returned a short time later with a plan. There was a house, untouched by the dead or the living, just about a block from here. It was going to be dangerous to move Rick in this state, both for his own health and for the fact that it left all three of them vulnerable during the transport.

"I spotted an old fenced-in garden from the bell tower two doors over. There's a wheelbarrow next to the gate."

Daryl leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. "Yeah, that will do." He went to fetch it.

Maneuvering the unconscious man down the stairs safely took the better part of an hour. When they reached the ground floor of the church, Daryl had the wheelbarrow waiting. A short time later, they had Rick in the house, stripped to his underwear on a bed.

"No bites. His pulse is steady, but weak." Beth said leaning over Rick, her finger on the pulse point on his neck. Sitting back, she covered him up with the sheet and blankets. Tucking everything under to seal in his body heat. She would have liked to clean him some, at least get the blood off of him, but that would have to wait until she could gather what supplies she needed. The house was pristine, full of the dust of disuse. She was hopeful that meant she could find what she needed right here and not have to venture out.

"How's his head?" Daryl asked watching her.

"Not great. It's a bad lump, and there's a gash too. I cleaned the wound the best I could with what I have on me. I'll have to keep an eye on it, make sure an infection doesn't set-in."

Daryl nodded. He trusted Beth when it came to medical stuff. She knew more than most. She had been Herschel's right hand when he had doctored. She had a calm, steady way about her when it came to the sick and wounded. Her proud father had once said she had a gift, and Daryl had to agree.

"Come here." He said, reaching for her and pulling her into a tight embrace, her head tucked under his chin.

"I love you." She said wrapping her arms tight around his waist.

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of her head.

"He's gotta pull through. We've lost so many that you'd think it almost wouldn't matter anymore. But it does. It really does." He said, his voice breaking a bit at the end.

"I know. He'll make it," she swore, looking over at the unconscious man.

He pulled back to look at her. "I need to bury Carl. Sooner the better."

Beth nodded sadly.

"Figure I'll bring him here. This way I can be near you both, n'case you need me." He glanced out the window at the waning midday sun. "I'd better get movin'."

"Take this." She said handing him Carl's sheriff's hat.

He nodded. It was fitting. Carl loved that hat. It should rest with him. She could see tears shining in his eyes as he walked out the door.

Daryl brought Carl's body back to the house wrapped up tight like a shroud in a blue bed sheet. He was digging the grave beneath a big oak in the backyard. Beth had tended to Rick all the while sneaking worried glances at Daryl from the bedroom window. She could see him furiously digging into the dirt, wanting to get Carl in the ground before Rick woke up. If Rick woke up. Her heart was breaking, for Daryl, for Carl the boy they had both loved and his wounded father before her.

Beth found the supplies she needed and spent a few hours cleaning Rick of all the blood and filth, checking his wounds, and changing his bandages. She had found a nice supply of canned food and bottles water in the house as well that would keep them from having to hunt for at least a week. Beth was glad. They needed a break. They needed to rest and tend to their friend.

Rick began to stir. Beth rushed to sit beside him. His eyes opened wide, but they were not focused. He thrashed around a little and called out for Carl and Lori. He made some other incoherent noises as Beth stroked her hand over his

bare chest and arms, trying to calm him. After a few moments, he settled down. His body was too bruised and battered to keep fighting for long. She cradled his head on her lap and carefully fed him spoonfuls of water and medicine. She watched as he swallowed down what she gave him. She wasn't sure if he would. The fact that he did bode well for his recovery. She managed to get a few more spoonfuls of fluids in him before the pain killers kicked-in and he fell asleep. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, his skin felt a little warm and he mumbled a bit at the contact.

She watched him for a few more minutes to make sure he was truly settled. He looked so peaceful lying there. He really was a beautiful man, she mused. Strong, capable, honorable. She could picture him on her family's farm like it was yesterday, working side by side with Lori and Carl. He was magnetic, a natural leader. To see him like this, was tragic in a way that Beth couldn't express. It was like Daryl had said. They had lost so many, but Rick was different. He was the man they all looked too to guide them. He was their friend. He was their brother.

He had to live.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl came in completely exhausted and covered from head-to-toe in filth.

"It's done. Thought we should say somethin'?" He said meeting her eyes.

"Yes" Beth replied and followed him outside.

They held hands and stood silent over the fresh grave for a few moments before Beth spoke. "Carl Grimes was more than our friend, he was family in every way that mattered. He was wise beyond his years. He was strong and kind. He did what needed to be done to help our family live."

Her voice broke. "If anyone should have survived in this world, it should have been Carl. He was the best of us. But it wasn't meant to be. This world was a better place with him in it and we will miss him and love him everyday for the rest of our lives."

She walked over to a nearby flowering bush and quickly broke off some blooms. As reverent as she could, she knelt down and placed them on the grave. "We love you Carl. We will take care of your Dad as best we can."

She stood up and grasped Daryl's hand again. His face was streaked with tears. Together, they walked silently into the house and locked the door.

"There's running water. No heat of course. Why don't you go clean up and I'll get you something to eat?"

Daryl nodded and wearily headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and Daryl?"

He looked back at her.

"Rick woke up. He was really out of it, and it was only for a few moments but I was able to get some fluids and medicine into him. He seemed a little warm. I'm worried he might be starting a fever. We should sleep near him. Once the medicine wears off, I think he'll be up again."

Daryl thought for a moment. "If a fevers startin', he'll need antibiotics."

Beth smiled. "I found some in the bathroom closet. They're expired of course but I think they'll be ok. I didn't get any in him before he fell asleep, but we're ready to go if he needs them. Go on now," she motioned, "get cleaned up."

Daryl nodded and headed to the bathroom. He returned shortly, clean and dressed, his hair still dripping water. "How we set for food?"

"Good. Found enough cans and water to hold us about a week," she assured him.

Daryl grunted and dug into his food. They ate in silence as daylight faded away. Beth had found some candles and matches. She already set them up, ready to be lit if needed.

Together, they walked into the bedroom. Rick was still asleep. Daryl felt his forehead. "It's a little warm, but not too bad."

"Good" Beth said, laying down next to Rick.

Daryl looked around the room. Spotting a stuffed chair in the corner he headed for it.

"What are you doin?" She asked.

"This'll work. I can sleep here. You can stay next to Rick, in case he needs ya."

"That's crazy. It's a king-sized bed. There's plenty of room. I want you next to me."

Daryl thought for a minute, then relented. He lay down next to Beth who immediately draped herself over him. "I'm so sorry you had to do that today, but I love you so much for doing it."

"Right back at ya, princess." He replied, his eyes flicking gratefully over to Rick's clean, bandaged form.

After escaping the prison together, the two of them had grown impossibly close. Then, one night in an abandoned funeral home, they admitted their feelings for each other and made love for the first time. She was his first love, and he was

her first everything. After all these weeks alone together, they were so much more than just lovers. They were each other's everything.

Beth watched Daryl as he wrestled with his thoughts. She gently brushed his hair out of his eyes and placed gentle kisses on his cheek, ear, and neck. "He's going to pull through."

Daryl sighed. "Yeah, but then what? He'll be waking up to Carl gone...I don't know if he'll survive it."

"We'll be there for him. We can help him find his way. Show him that he must go on...for Carl, Lori, Judith, everyone we've lost."

Daryl shook his head. "I don't know. Almost wouldn't blame him. If I ever lost you..."

"You won't." She said gently kissing his lips. Daryl wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her back hard. She sensed the change in him. The desperate need for her and what they shared. She responded in kind, opening her mouth so his tongue could push and slide against hers. Sadness weighed heavy on them both. They wanted to forget, so they sought comfort in each other.

Daryl pulled her shirt and bra up, exposing her naked breasts. He lips closed over her nipple, sucking and licking at the stiff peak. Beth moaned and arched against him. Breathing heavy, he paused at the sound and looked over to Rick. From his even, steady breathing, they knew he was still in a deep sleep.

Beth held Daryl's face between her hands. "It's ok. The painkillers I gave him are strong. He'll be out of it for awhile."

Daryl nodded and ducked his head back to her breasts. Her skin was pale and soft and she smelled like heaven. He was hard already, his hips making little rocking motions against her core, desperate to be inside her. God, he loved her so much. He couldn't get enough of her and how she made him feel. Maybe it was wrong to want to be with her after everything, but he realized he didn't care. He knew

for those blissful moments he was inside her, he'd forget all about the horrors of today and think only of her and the pleasure they could give each other. He'd get to lose himself in her perfect little body and take her right along with him.

Reaching down, he unbuckled her belt and went to work on her jeans while Beth pulled her shirt and bra off over her head.

"Condom?" He panted.

"My pocket." She replied, her voice rough. He nodded and retrieved it.

Within moments they were both naked. He looked down at her, bare before him on the bed. He palmed his cock as he drank in the beautiful sight. He took a moment to roll the condom on. His fingers shook, but he managed. He needed her so badly. His eyes flicked over to his sleeping friend, who mercifully hadn't been disturbed by their actions. Climbing in next to her, he pulled her under him and with one fluid motion, pushed inside.

His breath stuttered out as her body enveloped him in warm, wet perfection. She sighed against him as they took a moment to let the pulse of that first thrust and stretch throb through them. Daryl leaned down to kiss her lips, to ride it out.

Then, he started to move.

He thrust into her gently at first, his pace increasing with every cry that tumbled from her lips. He murmured mindlessly as he moved.

"Love you. need you, so good...Beth!"

For a quiet man, he was very vocal when they made love and she craved every second of it. She loved that she could affect him in that way. Make him forget himself. Make him crazy. It drove her to the edge every time. She felt her body tightening, as he pounded into her. She knew she was right there. Suddenly it was all too much and she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Oh God…Daryl!"

He didn't answer, but instead quickened his pace, thrusting harder and faster until he had her moaning, her muscles clenching around him as she came.

Daryl lost what little control he had left when he felt her body tightening around him. His pace stuttered and he thrust violently into her again and again. All muscles tight, he thrust in just once more. His whole body shuddered as he spurted his release deep inside her.

Coming down, his body twitched through the aftershocks of his orgasm while his mind was blissfully empty of everything. It was perfect. He was dimly aware that she was caressing his back with feather-light touches, almost lulling him to sleep when he felt the bed move.

It wasn't either of them that shook the bed.

Turning his head, he locked eyes with a suddenly wide-awake Rick Grimes.

"Daryl?" He croaked out, confused and afraid.

"Rick?!" Beth cried out at the sound of his rusty-voice, wiggling so Daryl moved off her. Scootching closer to the injured man, she carefully wrapped her arms around Rick, unconcerned about her nakedness.

"Beth? Am I dead?" He asked.

Realizing her state of undress, she took a second to yank the sheet over herself before pulling him back to her. "No, no. You're alive and well. Bruised and battered, with a nasty lump on your head, but good. You're good."

Daryl yanked on his underwear while he watched Beth hold Rick as he slowly came into awareness. He could tell Rick was very confused and he was worried the wounded man might get agitated and possibly hurt Beth once true reality set in.

Rick looked over Beth's shoulder at Daryl. "Carl?"

He pulled back from Beth as if he was just now realizing she was embracing him. Looking lost, he caught her eye and asked the same question, "Carl"?

Daryl tried to pull Beth behind him, but she held tight to her position between the two men on the bed. Grasping Rick's hands, Beth sadly shook her head and started to cry. "He's gone, Rick. We're so sorry, but he's gone."

Rick looked like he hadn't heard Beth speak. For a moment, Daryl thought the man would ask his question again.

He didn't. And Daryl could see exact moment when reality set in. Rick pulled back from Beth as if he'd been burned. His muscles went rigid and he opened his mouth as if to ask how...why... but instead just incoherently wailed in anguish, his grief too much to contain in his bruised and battered body. The sound cut through Daryl like a knife and he too started to cry.

Beth watched both men through her own tears until she couldn't stand it anymore. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed two pain pills and two sleeping pills off the nightstand and pushed them roughly into the pouch of Rick's cheek. She had a fleeting memory of doing that exact thing to their family dog on the farm when she wouldn't take her meds. Grabbing the water bottle, she maneuvered herself until she once again cradled Rick's head in her lap and despite his wracking sobs, managed to get him to swallow some and the pills without choking.

Exhaustion, mixed with the medication, mercifully began to overtake the grief-stricken man once again. She caressed his head, carding her fingers through his hair, until his sobs quieted, his body relaxed, and he began to fall asleep once more.

Daryl had moved in closer so he was pushed up tight against her as she held Rick in her lap. His face was still wet with tears as he watched the two of them with an unreadable expression. Beth didn't know if he was so close to protect her, to comfort his friend, or both. Either way, she was grateful he was with her when Rick had woken up. She knew his presence had been a great comfort, for both of them.

Feeling completely wrung out. Beth gently lifted Rick's head off her lap and onto the pillow. She was about to get up off the bed to grab her clothes and dress when she felt Daryl's strong arms pulling her down, maneuvering her body so her back was tight against his chest. This position had her once again facing a sleeping Rick. In effect, sandwiching her naked body tight between the two

nearly naked men.

This was wrong, she thought, even though it didn't feel that way, and she was about to say as much to Daryl, but then she felt the combined heat from both men's bodies seep into her weary bones. The comforting presence of being close to them after everything that happened sapped what little energy and resolve she had left. Closing her eyes, she was asleep in an moment and worried no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke first. It was still dark out. He was sweaty and disoriented. He chalked his confusion up to having slept so sound, which was unusual for him. Pulling at the covers, he sighed in relief when he felt cool air hit his bare skin. Scrubbing his hand over his face, he took a moment to get his bearings. Beth was lying naked about a foot away from him on some bed. It took a moment for him to see that a tan, masculine arm was wrapped around her tight.

Rick.

And just like that, yesterday's events came crashing back. Carl, Rick, Beth, all of it, and he had to choke back a sob. Biting the inside of his cheek, he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

He couldn't explain his reactions from last night. He had never felt such overwhelming empathy for another person before. Hearing Rick cry destroyed him and in that moment he couldn't contain his own emotions. He knew he loved the man, but he was unprepared for the true depth of his feelings for him.

He frowned when he realized what was missing here. Jealousy. He should be seething right now, watching his friend, his brother, holding his woman, both of them naked in bed. Wounded or not, it wasn't right. And yet, Daryl wasn't angry or jealous. He was surprised to realize what he was….was grateful. He was grateful that Beth was able to comfort Rick in ways that he knew he couldn't.

When they had first come to bed, Daryl had been so happy to see Rick clean and taken care of that he could barely keep his hands off Beth for her selfless efforts. She knew how much Rick meant to him and even better, she loved Rick too. Daryl knew that if Beth weren't so capable and willing to do whatever needed to be done, Rick would probably be dead already. The thought of that was too much for Daryl to bear.

He realized that all this time, deep down, he had thought that Rick was out there somewhere, healthy and whole. He imagined Carl by his side. The two of them doing what needed to be done to get the group back together. As childish and unrealistic as that sounded, it was what he imagined to be true in his deepest thoughts.

Rick was their leader. He always knew what to do in a world where everyday meant a life or death decision had to be made. After the prison, Daryl had sorely missed the other man's steady guidance, especially those early days when he and Beth were at each other's throats. Rick wouldn't of handled things like he did. He would have kept a cool head, where Daryl had been quick to fly off the

handle. It was a miracle Beth had even bothered with him after all his fuck-ups.

He had missed the way Rick would turn to him and ask his opinion on stuff. First time in Daryl's life that his words, what he thought, had mattered to anyone. Rick did that for him. He brought him acceptance and respect, and Daryl had blossomed under his praise, becoming more capable and leader-like in his own way.

To stumble upon him like they did, near death, his beloved child already dead, was surreal. And he was struck with an overwhelming urge to fix things. To heal him, to comfort and take care of him like Rick had done for him many times before. Beth stepped in and did what was needed and damned if Daryl didn't love her even more for it.

So fucking what that he wasn't jealous? The world ended. They'd lost everything and everyone they cared about, but he still had Beth, and he still had Rick.

He was a lucky man.

Rick's head was pounding. He had a monster of a headache. It was so bad the throbbing woke him up. He felt dizzy and nauseous. Was he drunk? He tasted the inside of his mouth. He didn't have that sickening sweet after taste that usually accompanied too much alcohol. He went to move his arm and realized he wasn't alone. There was a soft, naked woman pressed up tight against him, and he instantly became aware of every inch of him that was touching her.

Her firm little ass was pressing into his dick in that perfect way that made him think fuck-the-hangover. He hardened quickly and pulled her tighter to him so he could grind himself against her better. Reaching his arm up from around her waist, he cupped her small breast and with his thumb, rubbed gently over her tight nipples, caressing them until she moaned. Rick grunted at the sound, thrusting harder against her ass.

The motion made him dizzy, and not in the good way. A wave of nausea washed over him and he felt like he could throw up at any second. Panting through the wave of sickness, he leaned back to see if his stirrings had woken Lori. He could really use some water, maybe some aspirin and a bucket too. Looking down, he was startled and confused to find a short, young, blond in his arms. His still-hard dick pressed into her bare ass.

Then it clicked. Lori. Beth. Daryl. Carl.

Carl.

Rolling over, Rick threw up noisily onto the floor.

Beth awoke to the sounds of Rick getting sick over the side of the bed. There wasn't anything in the poor man's stomach but a bit of water and medicine, but somehow fluid was pouring out in between the violent dry-heaves. Beth leaned over to rub his back, and realized she was still naked. Mortified, she jumped out of bed and dressed in record-time so she could return to his side.

When the heaving stopped, Rick flopped over onto his back and closed his eyes. Beth thought he was going back to sleep, but instead he spoke.

"What happened...Carl?"

"Daryl and I found him in the street, already gone. He had been bit in the neck. When we didn't find you, Daryl tracked you to a church. You were up in the bell tower, unconscious and wounded. We brought you here to take care of you."

"Carl?"

"Daryl brought him here. We found his hat. Daryl buried him with it out back under the big oak."

"We gave him a funeral, Daryl and me. We talked how much he was loved. How we were all so proud of him and the man he was becoming."

Rick regarded her solemnly.

"We told him we'd take care of his Dad. Make sure he didn't give up. Make sure he lived well, for all those we love that didn't get that chance."

Rick turned his head away from her. Knowing there was no quick fix for grief, she let him be with his thoughts while she rolled up the soiled area rug to dispose of outside.

"I'll be back in a little bit with some soup. I'm afraid to give you anymore medicine on an empty stomach."

He didn't respond. She left with the rug.

When she returned with the soup, he refused to eat.

"Don't want it,' he said through gritted teeth.

"Rick, please. You've got to eat something." She begged.

"No" He repeated tightly.

"Rick…" she began again.

"What's going on here?" Daryl interrupted walking into the room. "Bout time you two woke up. You know it's almost noon? Thought you were gonna sleep the whole day away."

"He won't eat," Beth complained while Rick glared at her.

"He won't, huh?" he said looking at the two of them. "Ok. Maybe he's not hungry."

Beth started to protest, about how he was starved and that he needed food to take more medicine, but Daryl kindly cut her off. "Leave us be for a bit?"

"But Daryl…" she protested.

"Beth, please?" He pleaded.

She looked at his blue-eyes, the expression on his face, and relented. "Fine," she huffed, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

She ate something, straightened up the dishes, went through the closet and cabinets in the living room. Finding a tattered romance novel, she lay down on the couch and started reading when she heard the door open. Daryl emerged carrying the soup bowl. It was empty.

"Did he eat that?" She asked confused.

"Yep" He answered grinning.

"How'd you get him to eat?" She questioned.

Daryl shrugged. "I didn't really. We just talked. Well, I talked and he mostly listened. I told him about how we escaped from the prison. How we were together now. I told him how much we missed our family and how happy we were to find him. How sad we are that Carl didn't make it. How much we both loved him and how badly we wanted him to live, and stay with us now. Mushy stuff like that. As I talked, I would hand him the spoon every few minutes and he'd eat. Before long the bowl was empty."

"He needs his medicine." She said starting for the bedroom door.

Daryl stopped her. "Gave it to him already. His head wound looks better already too. You did a good job, Beth. He's healing."

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, chewing her lip nervously.

"No baby, you did everything right. That man's alive right now because of you," he said.

"And you," she said wrapping her arms around him.

He leaned against her hair and breathed in her scent. She squeezed him tighter. "Are you mad, about last night?" she asked in a small voice.

He pulled-back a little and looked down at her. "No, I'm not. It's weird, but I'm not mad at all. I'm just so grateful he's alive and back with us." They stood there awhile, just embracing each other, happy to be close.

"I love him too," she said quietly after a moment, snuggling her head against his chest.

Daryl didn't reply, just held her tighter.

That night, when they went to bed, Beth and Daryl crawled in next to Rick. No one said a word, but after a few moments, Beth felt Rick's hand patting around for hers under the covers. She reached over and grasped it, rubbing her thumb against his. Their eyes met in the darkness. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Beth reached her other arm back towards Daryl and felt his hand slide into hers. Turning towards him, she kissed him as well. Sighing in pleasure, Beth watched as the two men's eyes met and held above her head as she lay, nestled snug between them.

Before long, they all fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The three of them were standing out front on the house's tiny porch. Nothing living or dead was in their sights. There was a slight chill in the air, but the sun and the breeze felt good on their skin. Too nice a day to stay stuck indoors.

Daryl took a drag of his cigarette. "Figure we should stay here two more weeks at least..." He said, blowing his smoke away from Beth.

"I'm fine. There's no need..." Rick interrupted.

Daryl shot him a look. Rick glowered at him, but still shut-up and listened. "I appreciate that you don't want to hold us up Rick, but the truth is, we're not ready to be back out on the road. There's three of us now. That means more supplies, more food."

Beth interjected, "not to mention you're not fully healed. It hasn't even been a month yet. You're badly concussed. You're still wobbly on your feet, headaches, nausea. You've lost weight. You want to give yourself every chance out there. If you're too weak..."

Rick huffed and shook his head in annoyance. "Dammit, I said I'm fine."

Daryl put his hand on Rick's shoulder. "We trust you, Rick. We just want to be ready. Don't need to be taking any unnecessary risks. We don't got the supplies and we don't got the numbers. We need to make a plan, stick to it and fly under the radar to make it happen."

"Alright, what's the plan?" He asked impatiently.

"Plan was Washington." Beth said leaning into Daryl and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"As in DC?" Rick said incredulously, his eyes narrowing at the two of them.

"Why not?" Beth challenged him.

"Population density for one," he said, ignoring Beth and directing his ire at Daryl. "Millions of people then means millions of walkers now. Remember Atlanta?!"

"I remember, brother," he replied solemnly. "At the time, me and Beth were just chasing a lead. Somethin' we overheard strangers talking about as they were passing by the store we were hiding out in. Probably best if we rethink things now..." He relented, willing to hear what Rick had to say.

Rick took a step closer to them, gesturing with his hands for emphasis. "I say we forget DC and every other big city. We find ourselves a bunker. Lots of old buildings still have them. We can hide in plain sight. We can still scavenge, go on runs, but we'd always have a place to go when things go bad. When herds blow through, or looters, we'd be safe underground.

"There are scientists working on a cure in DC right now, you know. A vaccination against the virus. If we are there when it's happening we'd have a better chance of being cured than if we were hiding away in some bunker somewhere!" Beth scoffed, clearly annoyed.

"Daryl, talk to her! Tell her about the CDC, tell her about Atlanta..." Rick said angrily.

"That was three years ago! You mean to say you don't think it's possible that things may have changed for the better, that a cure could be out there right now..." Beth said, with a hostile tone.

"It's not worth risking our lives for the hope of a cure." Rick said bluntly.

"Hope is all we have Rick." Beth countered.

"Then we are truly lost, because there is no hope." He said, his sad, tired-eyes flicking to hers.

"Excuse me," he said to Daryl, "I'm not feeling so good. I'll leave you guys...to you're planning."

They watched him walk behind the house to go sit alone beside Carl's grave. He spent hours alone out there everyday.

"Beth," Daryl began.

"Oh, what? You think he's right?" She demanded.

"S'not about right or wrong. It's about staying safe, trying to survive."

"You think we'd be better off in a bunker somewhere?" She asked.

"I think it's worth explorin' before we just dismiss it."

"You think..."

Daryl interrupted her. "I think a lot of stuff. Right now I'm thinking how every night we all crawl into bed together. I'm thinking how most mornings I wake up to find either you wrapped around him, or him wrapped around you."

"Daryl..." She began hesitantly.

"Ain't done," he interrupted. "I think all day long you two snip and fight. And when one of you isn't looking, the other's always staring. I think this isn't about DC or vaccines or even bunkers. I think it's about the three of us.

"Daryl, I love you! You know that!" She said emphatically.

"Never said you didn't. But you love him too." He pointed out.

Beth hesitated. "I do love him, but I'm not in love with him."

He studied her. "Not trying to make this a contest between me and him. I already won in every way I care about. I've got you _and_ I've got him."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked.

I want you both to stop acting like things need to be a certain way. There are no more rules, except the rules we make. You two need to stop making rules you _think_ I want. Maybe then you two can finally stop all this bickerin' nonsense."

Beth looked at him blankly. "Daryl, I don't understand."

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You should fuck Rick."

She pulled back as if he slapped her. Hurt and anger etched on her face.

He hesitated, then tried a softer approach. "What I'm saying is, you both want too, and _not_ doing it is causing problems between us all.

She huffed and crossed her arms, gearing-up to argue with him.

Daryl kept talking. "I love you. You love me. We both love him. Sex isn't going to change that."

"What if it wasn't just fucking, Daryl? What if it was making love? What if Rick and I fell for each other? What if I got pregnant? Would you still be ok then?! She challenged, feeling secure that she had called his bluff.

He thought for a moment, then answered with certainty. "Yes. I would."

She shook her head and turned away, starting to cry.

He grasped her hand in his. She tried to pull away but he held firm. "Please, just hear me out. I'm not sayin' this to hurt you. I love you, Beth. But the walkers changed how I think about stuff. I liked seeing you take care of Rick when he was hurt. I liked that you could comfort him in ways that I couldn't. I like waking up and seeing you two holdin' onto each other. Knowing you have that connection means that if I die, I know you'll both still be ok cause you'll have each other.. I'm not mad. Not even a little bit. Do you get what I'm sayin'?"

She sniffed loudly and wiped her tears. "Not really. I mean, I think I do, but I don't know what to feel. I don't know what this means."

"Doesn't mean anythin'. Nothin' needs to be different. Sex doesn't need to change who we are, what we think or feel about each other."

"You make it all sound so simple."

"It is." He said. Then he turned and started walking towards the backyard.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Gonna talk to Rick. Tell him what I just told you. Then, I'm gonna go hunt, leave you alone awhile. If nothin' else, you two need to clear the air. We can't make any serious plans until you do" He said walking away.

"What?! How long you gonna be gone?" She called out to him.

He looked back at her, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. "Long as it takes I guess."

"Daryl!" She called after him, following him around back, but he ignored her and kept walking. When he reached Rick at Carl's grave, Beth felt her face get hot and she had to walk away. She couldn't watch knowing what Daryl was telling Rick at this very moment. Heading into the house, she quickly closed the door at sat at the tiny kitchen table, head in her hands.

A short time later, Beth heard boots on the back steps. Most likely Daryl getting what he'd need to hunt. Maybe I can talk some sense into him, she thought. Make him forget this crazy idea.

She was surprised to see Rick walk in the back door. "Where's Daryl? Her voice squeaked out.

"He left," he answered, his eyes landing everywhere in the room except on her.

"Oh," she said quietly.

After a few awkward minutes, Rick spoke. "Listen Beth, I don't why Daryl wants...things...to happen between us. I swear to you I never said that I expected anything like that."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I haven't been myself since Carl. Don't know if I'll ever be the man I was again, but I do want to apologize for being short with you. I'm very grateful for all you've done for me. I care about you Beth, you and Daryl both."

Beth's released a breath she didn't realize she was even holding. "No, I'm sorry! After everything you've been through, I can't believe I've been such a jackass. I care about you too, Rick. Daryl and I both. We love you.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's what Daryl said."

"He's right, about that at least." She mumbled.

"I wonder why he's...thinking this other stuff?" He mused.

Beth shrugged. "He said we stare at each other a lot."

Rick smirked and shook his head wryly. "Maybe. You are a beautiful woman."

"You think so?" Beth blushed and looked down at the table. "I mean, thank you."

"No need to be embarrassed. You are beautiful." He said, his voice thick. Beth looked up at him and met his stare. "Daryl is a lucky man." He cleared his throat and looked down.

"You hungry?" She asked, suddenly jumping up from her seat.

"Starved." He admitted.

"Good. I'm glad you're finally feeling well enough to eat regular. You've had me worried." She confessed.

"I'm fine, really. Just gonna take some time to fully heal." He said.

Beth opened the cabinet and pulled out two cans. Reaching into a drawer she pulled out a can opener and made short work of opening them. She reached into a lower cabinet for two metal pots. Dumping in the contents of the cans, she reached into another drawer for a large spoon to stir.

"This town doesn't have much, but it does have a library," she said absently. Grabbing matches, she turned the dial on the range and lit it.

"Yeah. I've seen it. Four doors down from the church?" Rick asked.

Beth smiled. "That's the one. My last run I went there and looked for some books on how to help heal a concussion. And you're right. Time is the biggest help."

"No magic pill, huh?" He joked.

"Nope. But the books did mention some natural ways to help ease your symptoms while it healed. Massage being the most effective." The contents of the pots began to bubble a bit so Beth turned the range dial lower and stirred them with the big spoon.

She turned to look at Rick. "I was gonna offer, but after today I didn't know if you'd feel weird about it or not. But that's silly because I know you're in pain. If I can help out at all, I'd like to try."

"That was good of you to go and do that for me. You have a natural skill with sick people Beth. Must be in the genes." He said smiling.

"My dad used to say that." She said wistfully as she spooned the food into two bowls.

"Herschel was right. As usual." He chuckled. "God, I miss that man."

Beth pursed her lips and nodded, her eyes starting to shine. She looked away as she put the bowls down onto the table. He watched her with knowing eyes.

"You know what?" He said, in-between bites. "Let's try it. If it works, we can make plans to leave sooner than expected."

She smiled, picking up her own spoon. "Ok. Let me get the book. There's pictures and instructions on proper technique."

"I'll grab a quick shower after dinner and then we can give it a shot." He offered.

"Ok." She said with a smile.

Rick smiled back as he finished the rest of his food.

Heading to the bathroom, his thoughts were full of Beth. It was nice to see her happy and smiling again. He hadn't realized just how tough he'd been on her lately. They both seemed to butt-heads a lot lately, and she just...frustrated him. He hadn't really thought about it until Daryl pointed it out. But he had to admit he was right.

He was right about a lot of things. Like how no matter how much they bickered during the day, his favorite thing was still falling asleep next to them in bed at night and pulling her small form in close. Rick knew it was wrong, but he also knew he didn't want it to stop.

They seemed to like it too. He noticed that they tried to be discrete and make love in the bathroom before bed now. Didn't work, Rick still heard every sound but he appreciated the gesture of them not wanting to disturb the delicate balance they had between them, snuggling every night like a heap of puppies all curled-up around one another.

Once when they thought he was asleep, he heard them making love next to him in the bed. He peeked from under his eyelashes, and fought like hell to keep his breathing normal so as not to give away that he was awake.

Hearing them move together made him hard. So damn hard it hurt. He hadn't realized until then, but that was the first time since Carl died that he had even thought about sex, let alone had any movement below. He could feel sweat breaking out on his body trying to keep his breath even and slow, pretend he was still asleep. Not that they noticed, they were so lost in each other at the time. Their rhythmic cries and moans had Rick's own cock shamefully leaking precum onto his underwear. He had to grit his teeth to force himself not to thrust against the mattress just to relieve some of the overwhelming pressure that had been building since he woke up and saw them.

When they finally finished, Beth threw on her T-shirt and panties and immediately snuggled up against Rick, pushing her ass right into his groin. She made a startled noise when she discovered his still-raging erection.

"What's wrong?" Daryl mumbled.

"Nothing," she had answered, her voice barely a squeak, and then pushed herself back against him even tighter. Rick knew she had to have felt his heart racing against her back and realized he wasn't asleep, but she chose not to say anything.

Daryl had made an exasperated noise, and mumbled something that sounded like, "idiots," into his pillow,

That was a long, hard night for Rick, but he'd gladly suffer it again just to have them both close.

In a lot of ways, Rick felt trapped. He was grateful to have found his friends. Grateful they gave Carl a proper burial and saved his own sorry-ass from certain death. But now that a few weeks had passed and he was feeling better, he was disgusted to realize he was in too deep with the two of them.

First-off, he was wildly attracted to Beth. At first he just chalked the attraction up to the fact that she was taking care of him. He was helpless and he needed her. That was bound to make anyone's thoughts screwy, right?

Then, he had to admit to himself that it was definitely more than just that. She was good and sweet. She was beautiful, and smelled so good with a tight little body that try as he might, he could not stop wanting. You would think feeling like this, he would be jealous of what she had going with Daryl. But oddly enough, he wasn't.

Rick knew he was no longer the man he once was. He felt all-but dead inside. Hollow, like a scooped out egg. All that was left was the shell. He knew he was broken, shattered beyond repair. He had nothing to offer anyone anymore.

But with Daryl and Beth, he sometimes felt almost normal again. They knew him before. They treated him like the old Rick, and with them, he could sometimes pretend he still was. He watched them together and he would feel things again. He could remember how things were with Lori long ago, before everything went to hell. All those good feelings would bubble-up when he was around the two of them. Their love warmed him, comforted him.

All of it was confusing as hell. then Beth would be there, tempting him just by breathing, and he would just get so damn frustrated. Didn't matter that it made no sense. Didn't matter that he had no right.

Now Daryl had finally called him on it. Crazy thing was, Daryl wasn't mad. Just the opposite. He opened the door for more, for Rick to join them. And oh...how he wanted too.

But deep down, he knew it was wrong. Daryl was his brother and somehow things had gotten so bad that he was willing to do this for him, despite how fucked-up it was. Rick knew this was a bad idea. He couldn't risk hurting these people that he loved so dearly.

Turning off the water, he toweled off and resigned himself to what he had to do. He couldn't stay. He'd never be able to withstand the temptation of them. Hell, right now Beth was waiting on him to _massage him_. And he craved her touch so badly that he actually justified to himself what a god-damned good idea it was. He was truly delusional.

He'd make plans to leave. He couldn't stay and destroy what these two had because of some misguided good intention of theirs. A wave of sadness washed over him at the thought of leaving but he firmed-up his resolve. The timing was perfect. Daryl was gone hunting. Beth wouldn't follow him and abandon Daryl. He'd just need to gather-up a few things to take with him first.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and went in to the bedroom to find clean clothes. Beth was waiting. "I thought you'd drowned in there. Well, at least you're already dressed for your massage, she said with a nod to his towel-clad body.

"Yeah. About that, I changed my mind. I'm gonna have to take a rain check?" He said abruptly.

"Oh. Ok," she said, sounding disappointed.

He pushed forward. "Decided I'm gonna go on a run."

"Okay, just give me a sec and I'll come with you." She offered.

"No, this is something I want to do alone." He answered.

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "How long will you be gone?"

"Not sure." He said, grabbing his boots.

She studied him, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said distractedly as he began to pull on his clothes.

She followed him out of the room and watched as he stuffed a bag full of can goods, matches, and other necessities.

"How long did you say you'd be gone?" She repeated suspiciously, watching him as

he packed way too much for a simple run.

"Listen, this isn't going to work out." He began.

"What isn't?" She asked cautiously.

"This," he motioned between the two of them. "All of us. It would be better if I move on."

"What? No! Why?" She cried panicking.

"Things are just getting too close between us and I don't want to ruin what you guys have going on." He admitted.

"Rick stop you're not ruining anything. We're fine. It's better with you here. we want you with us. if you leave that will hurt us all." She answered.

"I don't agree. I'm already complicating things." He said ignoring her and moving towards the door.

"Rick stop, I swear to God!" She said, blocking his path.

"Beth, move." He said impatiently. He made up his mind. He didn't want her there messing things up, begging him to stay.

"No. I can't." She replied firmly.

"Goddamn-it woman!" He said exasperated, completely at his limit. But before he could say another word, she launched herself at him wrapping her arms tight around him and clashing her mouth against his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rick froze. He felt her soft lips moving too hard against his, her wet tongue pushing in to press and slide against his, stealing whatever thoughts he had in his head, making him crazy. God, she was so soft and warm and she smelled so amazing. He whimpered helplessly against her mouth, his resolve to leave crumbling by the second. He pulled her closer to kiss her lips just as fierce and then he knew he was lost.

Dropping his bug-out bag to the floor, he reached under her ass and picked her up against him. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, crying-out at the contact of her jean-clad center against his dick, already embarrassingly hard.

He felt her mouth sucking on his neck, her fingers pushing through his hair, as he moved with her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

"Dammit Beth," he growled as he rained desperate kisses over her face and neck. "Was almost out the door."

She pulled her T-shirt shirt off with one swift move and then un-clipped her bra, yanking it off as quickly as possible. "No way I was letting you go."

He sucked in a breath at the sight of her naked breasts. He'd caught glimpses before, but this was different. She was spread out before him, so damn perfect it hurt to look at her. He dipped his head and slowly kissed and licked every inch of her that was bare before him until there was no more words between them, only sounds of pleasure.

He pulled back to remove her pants, his eyes never leaving hers. He took a second to readjust his dick which was pressing painfully against the front of his jeans.

"Just take 'em off," she breathed. "I want to see you."

He smiled. "You've already seen every bit of me."

She shook her head. "Not like this," she said sitting up to palm him through his jeans. "Not hard and ready for me."

"Fuck, Beth," he hissed out, pushing against her warm hand. She unbuckled his belt and popped his fly open, pulling the zipper down slowly. The metallic-clicks of the zipper sounded very loud in the room where the only other sound was their own heavy breathing.

Pulling his pants and underwear down past his hips, she watched fascinated as his dick sprang free. He was leaking a bit at the tip. Beth leaned in and licked at it to taste him. Rick groaned, his knees buckling a bit at the contact. She smiled up at him and his reaction to her. Grasping him lightly with her hand, she wrapped her lips around him fully, gently licking and sucking on the head, while her hand pumped at the shaft. His eyes rolled upward and his head lolled back on his neck as she worked him over. He was moaning and grunting at every touch, every lick. If he thought about it, he'd probably be embarrassed about all the noises he was making but as it was, he was completely mindless with the pleasure and just didn't care.

"B-Beth! Don't! Fuck, stop!" He stuttered out when it all suddenly became to much. He reached down to help pull her off of him, her lips trailing saliva as she backed away. She lay back on the bed, propped up on her elbows. Her lips were shiny and swollen from sucking him. She was the hottest damn thing he'd ever seen.

She was naked from the waist up, and that wasn't nearly enough. He needed to see all of her. With shaky fingers he worked her pants and underwear off of her. She watched him with a gleam in her eye. Once she was completely bare, he grabbed her under her ass and pulled her down the bed so he was now positioned between her outstretched thighs. "You're turn," he said roughly as he dipped he head between her legs.

Sleeping with them every night, he was very familiar with the smell and feel of her. For days now, he had fantasized about what she would taste like, wanting to know every part of her intimately. He moved his tongue over her wet folds, pressing his face against her deep. He breathed her in and felt his muscles tense and his dick grow harder still. God, she was so fucking perfect. He felt her whimper as he licked and sucked her harder and faster, desperate to explore every part of her. After a few moments he had to hold her hips to keep her still so he could continue exploring her. She was squirming and bucking against him too much.

"Rick! I'm...I'm close!" She moaned.

His eyes flicked up to hers, and he smiled, pulling his lips off her, he said, "I know." He went back down, sucked her clit between his lips and pressed inside her with his finger. She arched off the bed with a silent-scream as her orgasm ripped through her. Every muscle clenched and trembled as she rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Coming down, she flopped her hand over her eyes and laughed, her voice thick, "definitely never letting you leave," she joked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Not going anywhere," he mumbled as he stood before her, his hand moving over his hardness as he watched her with a predatory gleam in his eye.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the open bedroom door. They both jumped, startled by the sound.

Daryl


	7. Chapter 7

Polyamory chapter 7

Didn't want to scare you." Daryl said as he watched them from the doorway, his voice thick with emotion. They had been so wrapped-up in each other, they didn't hear him come in the front door. No telling how long he had been standing there or how much he'd seen.

"Daryl," Beth said, reaching out for him. "Come here."

He shook his head no. "It's your time," he said his voice low and rough. He turned to go.

"Brother," Rick spoke up. "Stay."

He turned back, chewing his thumb nail, his looking nervous and unsure.

Rick held out his hand and after a slight hesitation, Daryl took it. Silently, he led him to a waiting Beth who pulled him against her and kissed him on the mouth.

"I love you," she whispered. "Please stay."

He nodded, but then shook his head no when she tried to pull him into bed with her. She gave him a questioning look as they watched him walk to the stuffed chair across from the bed, and crack open the window next to it. He sat down and lit a cigarette, leaning a bit to the side to blow the first drag out the open window.

"I wanna watch," he said quietly as the smoke swirled around his face.

Rick observed Daryl carefully. He felt like after these last years, he could read the other man pretty well. He wanted to make sure he was truly ok with all this. Yes, he had been the one to introduce this situation in the first place. But talking about it and actually seeing it with your own eyes were two very different things.

Rick was so unbelievable grateful for the gift Daryl was giving them all, by opening this door Rick barely knew existed. He needed him to know he had some control over the situation.

"Tell us what you want to see," Rick said huskily, running his hands up Beth's bare thighs, but keeping his eyes locked on Daryl.

Daryl smirked. "Seen a lot already. You two aren't very observant."

Beth blushed while Rick rubbed a hand over his own straining erection, staring down at her, lying on the bed before him. "I want her, but you need to know that this stops right now if you say so."

Daryl nodded. He took another long drag of his cigarette and leaned to tap the growing ash out the window. Shifting back down in the chair, he adjusted his own erection in his pants before he spoke. "Don't want it to stop. Want see you fuck her."

Rick didn't answer. He couldn't, it was all just too much. He knelt on the bed between Beth's legs, and thought only of this moment. He stretched to grab a condom off the bedside table and tore it open to roll onto himself. Balancing himself on his elbows he put his arms on either side of her face and took his time softly kissing her mouth, murmuring to her how much he loved them both, how special this was. He wanted them to know that this wasn't just about the sex for him. For the first time in a very long time he felt like he could breathe. He felt like he was a part of something, like he belonged. As crazy as it all seemed, he knew he loved her _and_ he loved him. He loved them both, and he wanted them to know it.

Grasping himself, he positioned at her entrance and in one swift thrust, pushed all the way inside her. They both cried out at the exquisite feeling of finally being joined. Rick took a moment to just be still. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman. His first thrust in had him close already. He needed to take a moment and adjust to the feel if her surrounding him.

Leaning down to kiss her lips, he waited until the moment passed before he started to move. He normally wasn't a big talker in bed, but he felt the need to speak his mind with Daryl watching. He wanted the other man to know exactly what he was feeling.

"God...you're so wet, so tight. You feel fucking perfect." He said his husky voice catching on the last word.

He could feel her small hands rubbing over his back and then moving down to squeeze his ass. He had a fleeting thought, wondering if she did that same thing when making love with Daryl, but he shoved that territorial idea away, and just concentrated on pushing harder into her, making her moan.

Doesn't matter, he thought, as he grabbed her leg behind the knee and pulled it up tight against him, changing the angle of his thrust, bringing him deeper inside her. He needed to stop thinking of 'me', 'him', 'her'. Right now there was only 'us'.

Beth's mouth was open and her eyes were closed. She was giving little gasps and cries as he moved within her. He could tell she was close again. She was so sexual for someone so young. There was no guile in her. She was open and free. They were so lucky.

Steadying her back, he panted out, "Gonna roll with you. Want you on top. Need to see you."

When he switched their positions, he angled their bodies sideways on the bed. He wanted a better view for Daryl.

Beth above him was everything he imagined she would be. Her body gripped him tight as she rode him. Her face was flushed and her hair was a blond mess. Her body pale and thin, with subtle curves. Her small breasts with tight pink nipples bounced as she rocked herself against him.

"Man, she's so beautiful." Rick groaned reverently, thrusting steady from beneath her squirming form.

He was very aware of Daryl watching them. It added a whole new level of to the moment. Rick realized that he wasn't just pleasing Beth and himself, he was pleasing Daryl as well. The unexpected connection between the three of them magnified every touch, every kiss, every thrust. Every moment was better because it was shared between three.

The way Beth was moving over him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He locked eyes with Daryl as he pushed her body up tall over him and with his fingers, massaged her clit as he continued to thrust upward into her, over and over again.

Daryl watched them with an intensity Rick had never seen in the man before. Rick could see he was practically vibrating trying to contain it. His fingers shook as he took another drag of his cigarette. His other hand gripped tightly to the chair. His restless foot tapped a steady rhythm on the bedroom floor.

Rick was enthralled, but finally looked away from him when he felt Beth begin to spasm around him. He held her tight, watching her ride it out, listening to her gasp and cry-out, before she collapsed on top of him, completely spent.

"Need to fuck you from behind," he growled before carefully rolling her once again. Grabbing her under her waist, he yanked her up to her knees with a squeak, her ass now pressed flush against him. Positioning himself, he slid inside her, feeling how hot, wet and swollen she was from the orgasm he just gave her. She cried out, when he entered her, still so sensitive.

He had been fighting not to come since she first wrapped her beautiful legs around him. Now with her tight little ass spread out before him, he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He didn't want too.

Holding tight to her hips, he groaned out, stuttering out every word, "Beth! S-so fucking good!" He thrust roughly into her, finally letting the pulsing waves wash over him as he climaxed deep inside her.

Coming down, he held onto her hips, letting the aftershocks course through him. His tensed muscles, slowly gave way and began to relax. He could feel himself softening within her, so he gently withdrew and disposed of the condom. He lay on his back he stared up at the ceiling for a moment, collecting his thoughts, catching his breath.

In the moment, all he could think and feel was the joy of it all. The rightness of it. Now, spent and exhausted, all his insecurities were resurfacing. Making him think he had maybe fucked up royally.

He knew being like this with them was good for him. He had nothing now, no one. He was a lost man. They had given him everything, things he never even knew he wanted. But now that he had it, he couldn't imagine being without it ever again. But was it what _they_ really wanted?

He was nervous to look at them. He was worried he'd see regret or worse...pity in their eyes.

Feeling a slight movement on the mattress. He looked over to find that Beth was getting up to go over Daryl who was now naked and motioning to her from the chair. She stood in between his outstretched legs, and bent forward to kiss his lips, presenting Rick with a heart stopping view of her ass and pussy, still pink and swollen from him fucking her.

Daryl kissed her and then put a hand on her head, gently motioning her to go down to on her knees. She went willingly.

She dropped her head and Rick watched as Daryl's face contorted in ecstasy as she took him in her mouth. His own spent cock twitched a bit as he watched her blond head bob over him. He could hear the wet sucking noises she was making and could remember the exact feel of her mouth on him as he watched her pleasure Daryl.

Despite having just come, Rick could feel himself growing hard again watching the two of them together. But there was none of the driving urgency from moments ago. Instead, his arousal was like a pleasurable buzz. He was content to take his pleasure in their loving each other.

Daryl watched him with hooded eyes. His fingers threaded into her hair as she sucked and licked him. He smirked knowingly at Rick's erection.

"Hope that'll keep. I need her now." He said his voice rough and thick as he pulled her mouth off him and turned her around, so she was on her knees on the floor.

"Bring her up here on the bed," Rick offered. "Much softer than the floor."

Daryl nodded and helped Beth up. Kissing her lips as he backed her up to the edge of the mattress, and eased her onto her back. Rick handed him a condom and Daryl rolled it on.

"Gonna need a lot more of those," Daryl said with a nod to the condom wrapper. With a practiced move, he spread her legs and entered her. His back bowed a bit from the feel of her, then he started to move. He was a bit rougher than Rick had been, but Beth loved it. Rick could plainly see their connection, their love. What the hell did they want him for?

"I don't know," Rick mumbled, his voice small and quiet as he watched Daryl thrust into Beth next to him on the bed.

Daryl stilled at the tone of Rick's answer. He leaned down and kissed Beth on the mouth. He whispered something in her ear and then kissed her some more. Pulling back, he withdrew from her and watched as she crawled over towards Rick.

Rick was stunned when she came over and began kissing him instead. He tried to pull back, afraid to interfere with them and ruin things, but Beth wouldn't budge.

She hugged him tight as she kissed his lips, murmuring words of love to him. She reached down and grasped his cock, fondling him as she spoke.

"I want this Rick. Not just today but always. I love you. We love you. Please say you want this too?"

Before he could answer she bent over and took him in her mouth again. He groaned as he felt his arousal spike at the motions of her warm, wet mouth.. "Fuck, Beth!" He groaned.

Daryl palmed his hard cock as he watched Beth with Rick. Kneeling onto the bed, he moved behind her and stroked her pussy as she continued to suck Rick.

"This is good, brother. It's new for us all, but this is _right_." He said as he slowly entered Beth from behind.

Rick was having a hard time focusing on why he had felt this was wrong just moments ago, because now that it was happening again, nothing ever felt more right. He could feel her bumping against him as Daryl thrust into her from behind. Every push sent a pleasurable jolt along his cock as she suckled him. He met Daryl eyes as Beth moved her body back and forth rhythmically between them both. He could see the other man was starting to lose focus. His muscles were straining as he picked up the pace. He could feel every thrust from Daryl vibrate right through Beth into him, spurring them all on. His pleasure completely entwined with both of theirs.

Beth's lips moved roughly over him, sucking harder, more rhythmically. She shifted her weight to reach down and stroke him in tune with the motions of her mouth. Then it suddenly became too much. He peaked hard and cried out incoherently. His vision dimmed with the intensity of it all. He had just enough presence to pull out and finish on the sheet before he collapsed on his back, exhausted.

He looked over to watch just as Daryl and Beth were rocking frantically against each other, moaning and crying out as they found their own bliss together. Within moments they were lying next to him panting and spent as well. Rick snuggled in close to the pair. He grabbed the edge of a blanket to pull over them all.

Daryl grunted in acknowledgment. "You staying with us?" He asked.

Rick looked over at him and smiled. "You make it kinda hard to leave."

"That was the plan." Daryl said snuggling closer to a sleeping Beth and kissing her on her head.

Rick yawned, then leaned over and kissed Beth as well. "Well it worked. Love you."

He heard a sleepy Daryl answer, "Back at ya."

And then he closed his eyes and thought no more.

Sent from my iPhone


	8. Chapter 8

Polyamory - chapter 8

It was still dark outside when Beth heard Daryl stirring. She cracked one eyelid and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed quietly putting his jeans on. She reached out and touched his bare back. He turned around and smiled at her.

"S'early yet. Go back to sleep." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Pausing to look her over, he motioned to Rick beside her who was snoring softly. "You did good."

Beth blushed under his praise. She loved him so much. Stretching under the covers she felt soreness between her legs. Shame spiked through her as vivid images from the night before flashed through her mind. Who would of thought, she mused sadly, that there'd come a day she'd be proud to be having sex with two men?

Daryl had turned back to continue dressing. He pulled on his boots and got up to grab his pack of cigarettes off the windowsill. She rolled over to watch him leave the room, bringing her face-to-face with Rick.

Asleep, he looked at peace. His dark hair was speckled with grey and his beard made him look older than she knew he was. None of it detracted from his beauty. His full-lips were slightly parted as his light-snores ghosted through them with every steady breath. She felt a flash of heat remembering what those lips could do. He was a very passionate man. Even more so than she imagined him to be. And she had imagined. Many times in fact, before and after they found him almost dead in that church.

Even before the turn, she thought her fantasies might be a little...different. When she and her friends whispered about boys and what they desired from them, none of them talked about the kinds of things that filled Beth's mind. So, she learned early to keep those thoughts to herself. They were her own dirty secrets, safe in her mind from the judgement of others. Shame weighed-low in her belly as her conscious mocked her. Those perverted thoughts of hers were no longer just private fantasies. They were now well on their way to becoming full-fledged reality. Instead of feeling happy about that, Beth was embarrassed. She was not raised to be free with her body, and she couldn't help but feel guilty, even though a big part of her was glad that this had happened. That was hard for the sheltered teenage farm-girl to admit to herself, but it was true, and it made her feel like the whore she always suspected she was.

When the world ended, everything changed. Over time all of her friends and family were slaughtered, or just...gone. Up until now, only Daryl had remained with her. They fell in love and he had been her first. Sex with him was even better than she imagined it could be. She wanted him all the time. So much so that her needs embarrassed her. Even though it pleased Daryl, she knew it wasn't normal to want sex this much.

When she confessed her fears, Daryl just smiled and kissed her gently. He assured her that her sexual fantasies were normal, that she wasn't a whore. He said that what they did was part of their love, and that could never be wrong. She believed him. Sort of. It was still hard to completely erase every lesson she had been taught as a small child. And those lessons were simple. They were black and white, not the shades-of-grey life she currently lived in. Be chaste, be virtuous. Sex was for married couples for the purpose of procreating children, period.

Rick thrashed and mumbled a bit in his sleep. Beth ignored her guilty thoughts for the moment and focused the man next to her. She hummed softly and gently pushed his curls out of his eyes, trying to soothe him. After a bit, he quieted and she smiled.

Daryl said Rick needed them now. He loved and respected this man above all other men. They both did. He had done so much for them and everyone in their group. They were heartbroken about Carl's death. They knew Rick would never fully recover from such a loss. Together, they would do whatever it took to help heal him. Daryl accepted that would include every aspect of life, including their love. No door would be closed for Rick.

Beth understood, and she agreed. She just wished she didn't have this guilty feeling clouding her heart and mind. She'd have to try harder to just put it away, focus on the woman she was now, not the sheltered-girl she once was. Easier said than done, but for Rick and Daryl she would try.

Beth frowned as Rick began to thrash around and mumble in his sleep. She tried to calm him, but he was too far into whatever dream had taken hold. His mumbles turned louder and quickly progressed to groans and screams. In the mostly nonsensical ramblings, she clearly could make out Carl's name and knew Rick was lost in a nightmare. It upset her to see him like this. She shook him gently until he woke up. His blue-eyes snapped opened. They were clouded with confusion and anguish and his eye lashes were spiky with unshed tears. She scooted in close, wrapping her thin arms tight around him, trying her best to comfort him.

"Shhh. I'm here Rick. I've got you." She soothed.

Rick hugged her tight to him. His strong body was shaking in her arms. She could feel his heart racing, and he gasped in-and-out as he tried to separate himself from his nightmare.

"Beth! Stay with me please. Please. Please stay." He begged.

"I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

Fully-awake, reality seemed to set-in and his anguish increased ten-fold as he sobbed against her. "Oh God, Carl. No, no, no! My baby boy. My son. Oh God, no!" He cried, hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe.

Beth's heart was breaking for Rick. She scooted in as close as she physically could, pressing her bare body flush against his as he continued to sob. His naked skin was feverishly hot from his thrashings as it pressed tight to hers.

"I'm here, Rick. I love you. I'm here. I'm here." She repeated, peppering his face and neck with soft-kisses, squeezing him tighter, instinctively doing anything she could to calm him.

After a few moments, his sobs quieted and his breathing evened-out. She trailed her fingers, gently over his back and waited.

He sheepishly met her eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry." He said, as he tried to gently disentangle himself from her limbs, but Beth held tight.

"Don't be. We all miss him so much." She said resting her head against his neck.

"I just can't believe he's really gone. Rick whispered.

Beth murmured, "I know. He shouldn't be. None of them should be, but Carl...Carl should have lived."

Rick looked into her eyes and then kissed her hard, drawing her body back tight against him. They stayed pressed together like that for awhile, drawing strength from being close.

After a time, Beth noticed the bedroom was coming into better focus. Dawn. She shifted against Rick to better see the lovely red-orange morning sky shining through the cracks of the window's blinds. Her slight movement seemed to shift the mood in the room as well. She could feel him growing hard against her stomach before he once again tried to disentangle himself from her.

She had a moment of doubt before she pushed it away. She clung to him harder, ruining his efforts to pull-away. Their gentle struggles only succeeding in making him harder. She met his eyes and could see the embarrassment in them. With every fiber of her being she wanted to ease this man's pain, to let him know how much he was needed and loved. Reaching back, she fumbled around until she could touch the open bedside drawer. Feeling around inside, she managed to grasp a condom. Without a word, she opened the foil square, and pulled back just enough to grasp him and with shaky fingers, roll it on.

Rick's eyes went wide when he realized her intentions. "Beth, what are you…you don't have too...fuck!" He groaned as she maneuvered him onto his back and straddled him, sheathing him inside her fully in one fluid motion.

Beth cried out and arched against him as pleasure and pain throbbed through her body, still sore from the night before. Giving them both a moment, she leaned down to kiss his lips, effectively silencing whatever worried thought he was about to voice. He stared up at her, his expression open with a look of complete wonder. With gentle fingers, he reached up to stroke her cheek as she felt his lips curve into a slight smile against hers before his tongue sought entrance. She parted her lips willingly and they both moaned when their tongues touched, pushing them to deepen their kiss until they were both breathless.

After a moment, Rick pulled back and panted out, "Daryl?"

"It's ok. Don't stop." She answered between hitched-gasps.

He nodded once. Then, she felt his back curve into her as he began to thrust, making her body tighten with every snap of his hips. She grasped onto his biceps, anchoring herself against his frenzied movements. Her nails dug in to his muscles that were already tense and shaking with the effort of holding back. This was not gentle love-making. It was pure, raw-need, spurred on by their shared sadness and grief. Shifting her hips, she snaked her fingers between their bodies to rub her clit in time with his thrusts, a move she knew would bring her to where he was quick.

Rick followed her fingers movements with eyes that were slowly losing focus with the force of his pleasure. His lips were parted and a sheen of sweat was breaking over him as he drove himself into her over and over again groaning deep with every rough thrust in.

Rubbing herself faster in tune with his pace, she could feel she was almost there. "I'm gonna come. Rick...don't stop. Don't stop!"

He moved over her harder and faster with his eyes fixed on her face, eager to watch her come undone. He didn't wait long. A moment later, she was arching and crying out his name as her orgasm throbbed through her. He could feel her inner muscles clenching against him as she came and came.

"Fuck Beth, you feel so good. So…fucking…beautiful." He gasped and stuttered as his own orgasm was upon him. He thrust hard once more, moaning, burying himself deep as he pulsed his seed inside her.

Collapsing on top of her, he was blissfully still and calm as his heart beat and breathing slowed. After a moment, she moved her fingers over him, drawing lazy circles on his back. He smiled against her chest.

"I love you," he sighed.

Beth smiled. Maybe what they were doing was wrong, but she realized she just didn't care. He had been in pain and now he wasn't. A man she loved had been suffering and for now at least, he was at peace. She helped heal him with her body, her love, just as she had once bandaged and cleaned his wounds. They were still new lovers but she felt in her heart that they were already closer, their connection growing with every physical encounter, every passing day.

She would always love and respect the family she lost, and she may always feel a twinge of guilt over her actions, but lying here with this beautiful man? No way was this wrong. Daryl was right. Together, they were good and right. No matter how guilty she felt, she would never deny these men, her loves. Ever.

"I love you, too," she said, and squeezed him tight.


	9. Chapter 9

Polyamory - chapter 9

Two more weeks passed by like a blur while Rick continued to recover. Daryl breathed a sigh of relief whenever he thought of the man that by all rights should be dead right now. He flicked his head to get his long brown hair out of his eyes to sneak a glance over at him. He was helping Beth pick pecans from a neighboring tree. Well, not really helping, more like distracting. The pair of them were being silly, picking some, but mostly throwing the nuts at each other for sport. They laughed like children whenever one made contact and bounced harmlessly to the ground.

"Hey you two," Daryl scolded playfully, pointing his lit cigarette at them. "S'all fun and games till someone loses an eye."

"Yessir, Mr. Dixon, sir!" Beth mockingly saluted Daryl, stiff and proper like a little soldier.

He quickly flipped her the bird, kissing the tip of his outstretched middle finger, a familiar sign of his affection. She responded with her own vulgar-digit, but instead of kissing it, she sucked it into her mouth slowly, lightly pumping it in and out, leaving no doubt as to the direction of her thoughts. Even though he knew she was only teasing him, his cock throbbed at the sight, knowing full-well what she could do with that mouth.

Before Daryl could respond, Beth's sexy display was interrupted by a pecan flicked right at her forehead.

"Rick! You jerk!" Beth said, frowning at his timing.

Rick laughed, and the sound warmed Daryl's heart. "What can I say? I wanted you to stay focused on _my _nuts." He joked, waggling his eyebrows at her, and chewing on a pecan for emphasis.

Beth returned his silly grin. Her slight annoyance with him already gone. "Oh yeah? That can be arranged Mr. Gri...Ahh!" She squealed as Rick hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Free spankings!" Rick called over to Daryl, presenting him with the view of Beth, her pert-ass in the air, bent-over his shoulder. He swatted at her playfully making her squeal some more.

"Bring her over here officer." Daryl encouraged him.

Still grinning, Rick walked across the yard. Daryl watched as he made his way over to him. He looked confident and strong as he carried their squirming lover across the overgrown yard. Everyday he resembled the old Rick more and more. Daryl took a drag off his cigarette as that fact settled in his mind, calming him.

He needed to keep reminding himself that Rick was better now. It was so touch-and-go in those early days that a panic had gripped Daryl that hadn't really let go. It wasn't as urgent of course now that Rick was healed, but the tightness in his chest, that nagging feeling where Rick was concerned hadn't fully left him yet.

The happiness he felt seeing Rick heal and grow strong again was unlike any emotion he'd ever experienced. Daryl knew he cared deeply for the man, but it was more than that. He wondered about it the depth of his feelings for him sometimes but didn't pay it too much mind. He figured the three of them had to be at least half-crazy from all the crap that the world threw at them now. Introspection made no sense. Best for everyone to just live in the now.

Rick stopped a few feet from him, still grinning but also panting a bit from his exertions. Daryl watched them, struggling to keep a neutral expression to continue their little game. They all knew what the end result of these shenanigans would be. He could feel his cock beginning to stir at the thought. Daryl took the last drag off his cigarette, stubbed it out beneath his boot and adjusted himself in his pants.

"This young lady giving you trouble officer?" Daryl deadpanned, watching Beth squirm on his shoulder.

"She surely is umm…_Deputy_." Rick improvised, giving Daryl his part in their game.

Daryl shot him an incredulous look, eyebrows raised for emphasis. Deputy? Shit...that was reachin' a bit, but whatever.

Rick smirked at him, acknowledging how silly this all was but continued on with the game. "Yes, _Deputy_. She assaulted me with a potentially deadly object. I need your assistance in reprimanding her."

"Hey!" Beth protested between giggles. "He assaulted me first!"

"Did not!" Rick responded childishly and smacked her ass again.

Stretching her arm, Beth managed to reach down and swat at Rick's ass in retaliation. "Ha!" She yelled, very pleased with herself. Looking back at her, he smirked and then his blue-eyes turned to meet Daryl's once again.

"Did you just see that?" Rick asked Daryl with mock outrage.

"I surely did. Assaulting an officer? Now...that's a serious offense young lady." Daryl scolded her. "She should be taught a lesson."

"Agreed" Rick seconded.

Beth giggled and smacked Rick again, twisting so she could watch Daryl as she did. He saw the gleam in her eye. Beth was clearly loving this.

"Put her down officer, I'll help you subdue this dangerous criminal." He said, not wanting Rick to strain himself and try to carry her all the way back to the house. He was better, but no sense in pushing his limits.

Once her feet were safely on the ground Daryl reached for her arm. Rick was still in officer-mode, standing in front of her, his brown curls a wind blown mess, giving her the Miranda Rights in a stern tone with Beth trying not to laugh. Deftly twisting her arm behind her, Daryl yanked the rag from his back pocket and followed suit with her other arm, securing them both together with the red cloth.

Beth stared intently at Rick while Daryl bound her hands together. Her eyes were wild. She loved this shit. This thing the three of them shared was virgin-territory for all of them. And since they didn't know the rules of how this should be, they had no rules. They did whatever came natural to them. So far at least, it was working out perfectly.

They headed back to the house, marching their 'prisoner' a few steps ahead of them. Rick moved closer and put his hand on Daryl's arm to get his attention. Keeping his voice-low, he asked him, "you cool with all this?"

Daryl bit back a smile at his friend's concern. Ever the gentleman, Rick was always making sure he wasn't overstepping his boundaries with Beth. Even though Daryl had assured him time and time again that he wasn't. "Yeah, I'm good."

They walked a few more steps in silence before Daryl spoke again. "So, Officer Sexy, huh?"

Rick blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah well, she seemed into it, DEPUTY. Her calling me Sir though? Surprised at how much I like that." He looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. "Besides, you know I can't say no to her."

Daryl smirked. "I know. She's got you whipped good."

Rick chuckled, not the least bit ashamed. "That she does, brother. I'd do anything for her."

"Mmm," Daryl hummed in agreement as they neared the back of the house.

Suddenly, Rick stopped walking. Daryl looked over at him quizzically.

"I'd do anything for you too, Daryl. I owe you my life. I owe you everything." Rick said, his expression serious as his gaze locked with Daryl's.

Daryl shook his head. "No, you don't. I love you, Rick. Beth loves you. _Nothing_ is owed."

Nodding solemnly, Rick clapped him on the back, pulling him towards him for a quick hug and then breaking the seriousness of the moment with a smirk, pushed him forward. "C'mon, our prisoner's getting away."

Up ahead, Beth's step faltered a bit, so Daryl gave her a playful shove up the back steps. "This'll go easier if you cooperate," he assured her in his authoritative voice, his thoughts drawn back to the game at hand.

"Please sir, I promise I won't do it again," she pleaded.

"Sorry young lady, but the law is firm," Rick chimed in, his eyes focused on her ass.

"Something's firm, that's for sure," Beth giggled again, looked over her shoulder and reached back to palm Rick's already bulging crotch.

"You'll find out how firm soon enough, now move along," he said, his voice already rough with desire, shoving her in the house and back toward their shared bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Polyamory - chapter 10

Daryl trailed a step behind, content to let Rick take the lead. Once in the room, he sat in his usual chair across from the bed. He watched as Rick kissed Beth harshly, forcing her mouth open as he drew her closer against him. Seems Officer Sexy wasn't wasting any time today.

Beth moaned and Rick grunted as their tongues clashed roughly. After a moment she pulled back panting, "please Officer, I swear I won't do it again. Can't you make an exception just this once?"

Rick's chest was heaving as he looked her over, his hand snaking down to adjust his hardness. He considered her request. "If I did decide to help you out, what would you do for me?"

"Anything," she answered, her blue-eyes huge and pleading.

"Anything?" He repeated slowly, his hand caressing her cheek, then slipping down to cup her breast, rubbing his thumb lazily across her erect nipple.

"Yes, sir," she breathed, arching her breast into his hand, pushing for more contact. Greedy girl.

"Hmmm," he hummed, looking over at Daryl who was watching them intently, his cock already tenting his jeans. "What do you think deputy?" Think I should do her a favor, make this offense just a warning?"

"Maybe," Daryl answered his voice low and rough. "I think she oughta earn it first."

Rick nodded and turned back to Beth tipping her chin up to look him in the eye. "That's fair don't cha think? Gotta earn this favor young lady. Understand?"

"Yes," she nodded eagerly.

"Yes, what?" Daryl questioned her.

Beth smiled and looked back at Rick. "Yes, _Sir_" she said drawing out the word.

Rick shot Daryl an appreciative look. He was pleased his friend had remembered he liked hearing Beth call him that. Daryl gave him a quick nod, and leaned back in the chair, indicating that they should continue.

"Good. As long as we are all in agreement," he said grabbing her by her shoulders and spinning her around so her ass was now pressed up tight against his hardness. Breathing hard, he reached around the front of her hips and roughly unbuttoned her pants, yanking them and her panties down to her knees in one swift pull. Then, he shoved her down onto the bed face first, her wrists still tied securely behind her with Daryl's red rag.

"Gonna untie you now, but you don't get up, understood? Not till I say you can." Rick told her as he untied her hands. When he finished he tossed the rag back to Daryl who caught it with one hand and shifted in his seat so he could stuff it back into his back pocket.

"Yes. I promise I'll be good." Beth answered earnestly, her head twisting to the side so she could see them both.

Rick left her like that while he undressed, stopping only once to smack her ass hard. Beth yelped in surprise, then whimpered in pleasure when he rubbed his hand soothingly over the redness he just made there.

Fully-naked now, he looked over at Daryl and grunted, motioning to Beth's bare ass and pussy spread out on the bed. "Fuck, that's a sight ain't it?"

"Mmm," Daryl hummed his agreement. He watched as Rick approached her. He leaned in close, pulling her shirt over her head, then removing her bra, leaving her completely exposed on the bed.

Daryl shifted in his chair, one hand lightly cupping the crotch of his pants. He was already throbbing, leaking pre-come onto his jeans, the tell-tale wet spot spreading into the worn denim. It was so hot watching Beth and Rick together like this. Daryl had never been into this sorta thing before, but now? He couldn't get enough of them.

She was beautiful, their woman. Her perfect little body and angelic face drove Daryl crazy every time. And Rick? Hell, he was beautiful too. Daryl didn't do guys. He wasn't gay or nothing. Rick was his brother. He simply loved seeing him

strong and happy. Being with Beth like this made him happy. It was a crazy situation for sure, but Daryl didn't give a rat's ass. They'd had enough tragedy for a hundred lifetimes, damned if he would second-guess what this was or wasn't. It was working for them, and that was good enough.

Grabbing Beth by her hips, Rick pulled her up on all fours. Sinking to his knees, he kissed her right on her pussy. Beth squeaked in pleasure.

"Mmm...God, she's so wet for us Daryl. Tastes like heaven too," he groaned before pushing back in again with his lips and tongue.

"Always does," Daryl grunted as he pressed his palm harder against his own firm cock.

Beth squirmed and danced under Rick's firm tongue, keening and whimpering against the writhing muscle. Her blond head down, Daryl could see her breath beginning to stutter and hitch, as Rick worked her just the way she liked. "You close already, baby girl?" Daryl asked her.

Beth shuddered. "Y-yes! Yes, sir."

Not wanting her to come yet, Rick stopped suckling her, leaned back and wiped his juicy mouth on his forearm. Beth whined in protest.

Rick chuckled. "Hush now, don't worry. We're just getting started." He tipped his chin up, motioning toward Daryl who was rubbing himself absently as he watched them, mesmerized by the scene before him. "You ready?" Daryl nodded, and stood to undress.

Rick fingered Beth's pussy, his thick-digits alternating between stroking her clit and pumping inside of her. He was purposefully keeping her tense and needy while Daryl made his way onto the bed.

Kneeling in front of her, his erection bobbed lightly as Daryl combed gentle-fingers through her blond hair, pulling the wayward strands away from her face where they had been hanging from her body's bent-over position. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She looked up at him, her pupils wide with lust. Her body was trembling from the pressure of Rick's busy fingers inside her.

"Daryl...," she pleaded in a needy voice.

"I know, I know," he crooned to their lover. "We've got you." Daryl's hands rubbed at her shoulders, the contact making her shudder. Then his hands slipped lower still to caress her aching breasts. Beth moaned and hung her head as his fingers rubbed over her hard, swollen-nipples, pinching them lightly, the way he knew she loved. She cried out, relishing the pleasurable-sting.

"She ain't gonna last, brother." Daryl warned Rick, as their eyes met above her trembling form.

"Sure she is. You'll be a good girl and hold-out for us, won't you Beth?" Rick soothed.

"God! I-I don't know if I can," she groaned.

Pushing back against Rick's fingers, she cried out when the delicious pressure of his magic fingers was suddenly ripped away, leaving her squirming and achy with need. Following Rick's lead, Daryl also pulled back from her breasts. Beth wanted to scream in frustration.

"Please!" She begged them.

"Now, now," Rick scolded her gently. "You've had some fun, now it's our turn. And need I remind you, you did say you'd do _anything_." Beth said nothing, but huffed out a breath in defiance.

"'Sides, waitin' makes it better. It'll be intense when you do go." Daryl soothed Rick's harsh words.

"Daryl's been waiting long enough. Now, suck his cock, girl." Rick demanded, enjoying playing the bad cop.

Even though she was still shaky with need, Beth didn't hesitate to follow Rick's command. Leaning forward she closed the short distance between her and Daryl and kissed the tip of his oozing cock. Her tongue quickly followed, snaking-out to lap up his musky-essence from all around the swollen head, Daryl exhaled harshly and pet his hand over her soft hair, not forcing her, but keeping her close.

"Love that mouth," he grunted, arching his hips a bit. Beth licked up the side of his cock, just how he taught her. Just how he loved it.

"S-so good!" He gasped and exhaled on a moan as he watched her lips climb-up and then suck down his firm-length.

"Fuck!" He groaned, arching his neck in pleasure as her head began to slowly bob over him.

"Love watching you two." Rick breathed as he stroked over his own hard cock, his blue-eyes locked on Daryl's. "Swear I can almost feel it just watching your face, brother."

Daryl stared back at Rick, his eyes glazed-over with lust. "C'mon. We need you."

Rick groaned at Daryl's choice of words. WE never sounded so sweet. He reached over to grab a condom and roll it on himself. Pushing two fingers back into Beth, he smiled when she moaned around Daryl's hard length. Rick smirked teasingly as Daryl's eyes snapped to his. He knew the hunter would feel the vibration of Beth's moans around his cock as it pumped down her eager throat. It made Rick harder still, knowing he could affect both of them that way, at the same time, with just his touch.

"C'mon," Daryl grunted, his hips giving little shallow-thrusts into Beth's mouth as he eyed Rick, his patience with the leader growing thin. He wanted the other man to join them before he lost all control. It was always best when it was all three of them together. Rick nodded, he was so ready. He grasped himself, and slowly entered her tight heat.

"Jesus!" He hissed as he slowly pushed-in, making Beth and Daryl moan again. She was hot and tight inside, and absolutely dripping wet. He was always amazed at how good she felt. It was like a miracle, every damned time.

Rick grasped her hips on either side and dropped his head to his chest. She felt too good, and he was so worked up, both from their game and from watching the two of them that he was embarrassingly close already. He just needed to take a moment to adjust to the feel of her.

After a few shaky-breaths, Rick felt more in control. He lifted his head and met Daryl's waiting gaze. He smirked at Rick knowingly, as he slowly began to move inside Beth. Every thrust had her gasping and moaning, driving both men wild. Rick could feel her growing wetter still as his hips snapped harder and harder against hers. Beth's whimpers and moans increasing with every thrust.

"She's close." Rick instructed Daryl as the men's gaze met again over the writhing body of their young lover.

Every rhythmic push from Rick into Beth was forcing her warm, wet mouth onto Daryl's cock faster and deeper. He held Rick's eyes as his body began to tighten and tremble from the force of the leader's thrusts into Beth. Enthralled by how he was affecting both of them, Rick instinctively fucked her harder...deeper.

"Go, brother." Rick ordered him. Daryl's was so lost in sensation that he couldn't answer, but his body responded, clenching tightly at Rick's command, pushing him even closer to the edge.

He watched, mesmerized, as Daryl peaked. Hitching in a final-breath, Daryl's muscles corded and tensed. Shaking with the effort, he moaned out both swear words, and his lovers names as his orgasm roared through him.

Rick stilled his own motions, letting Daryl ride out the bliss, and giving Beth a moment to take it, By the look on his friend's face, the way his body twitched and shook, it must have been intense.

So damn beautiful.

"Good girl," Rick crooned, caressing his hands over Beth's bare hips. He watched as after a moment, Daryl slowly withdrew his softening cock. Beth balanced on one arm to quickly wipe at her wet mouth while Daryl sat back on his heels looking dazed and completely spent.

"Fuck." Daryl breathed quietly, catching his breath. Beth leaned forward and kissed his thigh, then looked up at him smiling.

"Love you, girl," Daryl whispered breathlessly.

He gently pushing her backwards, away from him and back against Rick, her pussy once again sheathing his waiting cock. He locked eyes with Rick as he helped join the lovers once again.

"Love you too, brother." Daryl mumbled, and Rick sighed, his cock fully seated inside Beth.

"God!" she moaned as she felt that delicious stretch of being completely filled again. His penetration had her body throbbing, her nerve-endings already raw and pulsing with pleasure. God! So damn good!

Rick gripped her hips and began to move again, his easy thrusts quickly turning to a punishing pace. They'd been patient long enough.

"Rick!" Beth sobbed, dropping down onto her forearms, trying to hold-on against the onslaught of sensations he was forcing upon her with every thrust.

Rick met Daryl's eyes and he nodded. Leaning forward, Daryl snaked his hands under Beth to once again caress her breasts. Beth whined at the gentle contact. She was just about crawling out of her skin.

"Daryl!" she pleaded desperately, trying to hold on, as she felt her body tightening higher and higher. She lifted her head to look at him. He could see how desperate she was. He realized she was waiting, trying to hold back until she was ordered.

"Do it," Daryl demanded as he pinched her aching nipples. His command sending her tumbling over the edge.

Beth cried out as her orgasm shattered her. Her body shook uncontrollably from the force of it, as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her, consuming her.

Rick held her hips, as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Every pulse within her tightening and fluttering around his cock, quickly making him mindless with need, bringing him right to the edge. So close, he was only dimly aware there was no stopping it now.

Oh my _God_!" He groaned.

Arching his neck, his muscles tight, he gave two more thrusts in and suddenly he was there too. Tightening his grip on her, he felt his orgasm roar through him, pulsing streams of thick come into her perfect heat as he finally let the bliss overtake him.

Panting and sweating, he slowly withdrew himself from her. He disposed of the condom, and flopped down on the bed beside an equally spent Beth and Daryl.

Throwing his arm over his forehead, Rick slowly came back to reality. "Holy shit," he panted.

Beth giggled and rolled toward him, pressing her still-naked body against his side. "Like that didn't you, _Sir_?"

"Hell yes," he breathed and Daryl chuckled.

"Just keeps getting better," Rick added, almost reverently, his voice thick with emotion. Feeling the weight of the moment, Beth leaned over to kiss his sweaty shoulder.

The lay there in silence just letting the truth of his words warm them all. This was so much more than just comfort, so much more than just sex. There was a deep love, and a happiness different from anything any of them had ever had before. It was wonderful and amazing and also scary as hell.

It was frightening because, as they all knew, the flip-side of having so much, meant that they had lot to lose. It was a sobering thought, but the possibility of it was undeniable.

Rick propped himself up on his elbow to look over at Beth and Daryl. "I need you both to know that being together with you means so much. You are my family now."

Beth's eyes were shiny with tears as she leaned in to kiss his lips. Rick kissed her back, gently brushing tendrils of hair off her forehead and murmuring sweet-nothing's to her. "Do anything for you...love you both so much."

Daryl smiled as he watched them, but he couldn't help but roll his eyes when they turned to him. "Like a damn romance novel over here. Hope you ain't gonna act like this every time we're together?"

Rick laughed, and Beth slapped playfully at Daryl. "I don't know. Can't promise you I won't ." Rick said with a shy smile. "Just wanted you to know, that I could live the rest of my days here with you two, and be happy."

"That's beautiful," Beth said snuggling in closer to Rick.

Daryl huffed sarcastically, but they knew he was pleased nonetheless. He pushed-up tight against Beth, sandwiching her between both their bodies. Despite his gruff demeanor, he was touched by Rick's heartfelt words, and he wanted to be close to them.

"Alright, alright...Lover-boy here earned his sleep. I'll take first watch tonight." Daryl teased, and reluctantly began to pull-away from their combined warmth to get dressed.

Rick cleared his throat, getting Daryl's attention. "Don't forget to wake me for second shift. I'm not gonna be happy if you take all-night watch by yourself again."

Fully dressed now, Daryl grabbed his cigarettes and nodded once to Rick before he picked up his crossbow and headed for the front porch to keep watch.

Rick lay on his back with Beth snuggled on his chest. He absently played with her hair as she fell asleep. He held her tight, breathing her in until he too slowly drifted off.

Out on the porch, Daryl sat in the old rocker and just enjoyed the night. His mind was calm and his body sated after his time with Beth and Rick. He relished the peace & quiet. He figured he'd have no problem keeping watch until dawn again. Let Rick be mad if he wants, he thought wryly, staring into the darkness all around them. Daryl knew the man could use the rest more than him.

Cigarette at-the-ready in his mouth, Daryl stood up to pat his pockets for matches. Finding them, he looked out toward the horizon, ready to strike the match and froze, his unlit cigarette trembling between his lips.

There in the distance, was the unmistakable glow of fire.


End file.
